


Come With Me

by TheNerdKing



Series: Gajevy Week 2020 [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Gajevy Week, Gajevy Week 2020, Post-Tartaros Arc (Fairy Tail), Pre-Alvarez Teikoku Hen | Alvarez Empire Arc (Fairy Tail), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23568307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNerdKing/pseuds/TheNerdKing
Summary: After Fairy Tail disbands, Levy gets a job as a library assistant, until an old friend presents her with a surprising proposal.
Relationships: Levy McGarden/Gajeel Redfox
Series: Gajevy Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1692490
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Come With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Gajevy Week Day 2: Proposal

“You’re joining the Magic Council?” Levy repeated. “ _ You _ , of all people?”

Gajeel shrugged. “Don’t read too much into it. I just wanna arrest people.”

Levy raised an eyebrow. “Did you come to me just to tell me about your new job?”

“Nah,” he replied. “I wanna propose somethin’.”

“Yes?” Levy prompted, curious.

“Come with me.”

There was a moment of silence that felt like an eternity.

“What?”

“Join the Magic Council. We can work together. You, me,and Lilly.”

“I can’t,” she argued. “I have a job. I’m a librarian’s assistant now. It’s the perfect job for me. I wouldn’t be any good at Council work.”

“I’m not gonna force you!” Gajeel snapped defensively. “You can stay here if ya want. I just… I’d be happy if you were there with me.”

“I’m sorry, Gajeel,” Levy said, “I can’t.”

The large man nodded in acceptance. “Sorry for bothering you,” he muttered before turning and heading out the door.

* * *

Panther Lily was waiting for him outside.

“Where’s Levy?” the exceed asked.

“She’s not coming,” Gajeel snarled, walking past him and heading in the direction of their hotel.

Lily followed. “Are you sure?”

“She said ‘no’. That’s that.”

“That’s a shame.”

“Told you this was a waste of time,” Gajeel muttered. “What happened to ‘she’ll come as long as you ask her’?”

“Don’t pretend you’re not disappointed.”

“She’s not leavin’ her new job for us.”

“But you hoped she would, didn’t you?”

Gajeel didn’t reply.

Suddenly, a voice called out to them.

“WAAAAIIIIIIIT!”

The two turned to see a familiar bluenette hurrying towards them. They stopped and waited for her to catch up. Levy leaned forwards, hands on her knees, panting.

“Change of heart?” Lily asked, smirking at Gajeel.

The breathless girl nodded.

“Told you,” the exceed said to his partner.

“Huh?” Levy panted.

“Don’t worry about it.”


End file.
